


Cuddliest of Them All

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [182]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the cuddliest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddliest of Them All

“Who do you think is the cuddliest of them all?” Michael asks one day, momentarily pausing in his quest to trace every word for ‘love’ he knows across Adam’s skin.

 

A lazy laugh rolls its way out of Adam’s chest. “There’s only one right answer, isn’t there?”

 

Mika makes a noncommittal noise, not quite a no, not quite a yes, not quite a maybe. “There’s no _wrong_ answer,” he decides after a while.

 

Adam considers the question long enough that Mika picks up where he left off in the middle of the Swahili word for ‘adore.’ “Gabe is the softest,” he muses. “And Luce is always in the mood to cuddle someone. Dean can be prickly, but he’s really just a big pile of mush once you break past that thorny exterior, and Sammy is so big and strong and I love cuddling with him. And Castiel’s wings are so soft and warm and they’re just perfect for napping in.”

 

A frustrated sound spills past Mika’s lips. “Adam.”

 

“I know. That’s not what you asked, is it? You wanted to know who my favorite to cuddle with is. The one whose arms I want to fall asleep in every day for the rest of my life. The one who I could hold for hours and still want more. Is that what you wanted to know, angel?”

 

Breathless, Michael nods. “Please say it’s me,” he begs.

 

Adam rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss his angel. “Of course it’s you, Mika. My angel,” he breathes.

 

“Yours,” Mika agrees. “Always.”


End file.
